


Wishing I Was You

by pinkrabbits



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Found Family, Gen, I mean it can also be aubrey/kel if you want, Inferiority Complex, Kel (OMORI)-Centric, Kel appreciation hours, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkrabbits/pseuds/pinkrabbits
Summary: Kel’s always been naturally good at anything he does. Really! He’s a part of his school’s basketball team, has good grades without even really having to study, he makes friends really easily, and overall has a pretty good community service record. Many parents always make sure to tell him how lucky his parents are that they have him as their son.Except his parents don’t really acknowledge he exists sometimes.
Relationships: Aubrey & Kel (OMORI), Hero & Kel (OMORI)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 87





	Wishing I Was You

**Author's Note:**

> baby's first fanfic :')  
> also i am a firm believer omori takes place in the early 2000's so the fanfic will reflect on that

Kel’s always been naturally good at anything he does. Really! He’s a part of his school’s basketball team, has good grades without even really having to study, able to make friends really easily, and overall has a pretty good community service record. Many parents always make sure to tell him how lucky his parents are that they have him as their son. 

Except his parents don’t really acknowledge he exists sometimes.

Kel quickly closed his locker door. He didn’t want to think about that right now. 

It was passing period going into his 5th period, theater. Kel technically didn’t even really need to take the class, he had all the credits he needed in the electives category in order to graduate already, but the school refused to let him have less then at least six periods so he was stuck participating no matter what. 

He didn’t mind. Theater was an easy class, most of the time. And it wasn’t like he was taking it alone either. 

“C’mon loser, stop staring at your locker and let’s go before we’re late,” Aubrey walked up behind him. She had her hair up in a ponytail, her flannel shirt open and displaying her band tee underneath. It's been almost two months since they began mending their friendship. It’s been a little awkward at times, as if Aubrey doesn’t really know how to act around him yet, but Kel just acts like he always has. 

“Since when did you care about going to class? Sudden change of heart?” Kel grinned at her.

“Since they told me I might have to be a summer graduate, and I’m sure as hell not going to spend more time in school then I absolutely have to.” She turned to start walking towards the class, “So let’s go.”

They walk into the classroom and settle into their chairs as the bell rings. Their instructor, a lady with blonde hair and red glasses, assigning them a duet for everyone to perform at the end of the week. No shorter than 3 minutes, age appropriate, no swearing. She paused to give Aubrey a look, “and if the duet requires any potentially harmful prop-objects please do not bring said potentially harmful objects to class! We do not need another accident happening in this classroom!”

“He totally deserved it,” Aubrey mock-whispered to Kel right next to her. 

After being dismissed for everyone to find their partners, Aubrey turned her chair to face Kel. “So which one are we going to do this week?” She started. “Let’s do something super easy, because last time you had me memorize some ye-old-english shit and I absolutely refuse to do that again.”

Kel gave her a cheeky grin. He had chosen to use a Shakespeare passage to perform last week just to see Aubrey struggle to understand what she was reading. During the performance, she fumbled her words a lot and it took all of Kel’s inner strength to not burst into laughter then and there. 

“Yeah, you can go pick something, it’s your turn anyway,” Kel watched as Aubrey flipped through a book with a bright obnoxious cover stating “100 Duet Scenes for TEENS!” 

“You’re an asshole for that, by the way. I should’ve stopped the performance halfway to punch your face for embarrassing me like that,” Aubrey smiled without looking up from the book. “It’s not even fair,” She continued. “You’re already good at acting, you can at least throw me a bone here. I completely suck.”

“You don’t suck, stop saying that,” Kel objected. “And you could’ve easily asked to change partners way earlier in the semester, so don’t act like you didn’t know what you were getting into”

Kel’s grin grew wider as Aubrey swatted his shoulder. 

“Anyway,” Kel continued, “I’m not even good at acting, I just read what’s on the paper in front of me. I’m probably even worse than you.”

Aubrey dropped the book down onto her lap as she gave Kel a deadpan stare. “You’re bullshitting me right now.”

“No, I don’t think I am.”

“Dude, you have the best grade in the class right now, what do you mean you’re not even trying?”

Kel shrugged. “I don’t know? I really just act like myself on stage. I don’t really try to put on any performance. I guess it just comes naturally to me?”

Aubrey let out a quiet hmm. They stayed in a comfortable silence for almost the rest of the class, looking for a duet to perform in the many books displayed out on the table. The sound of creaky chairs, classmates conversations, and the ticking of the clock was all that was heard between them. 

His instructor informed the class that there was five minutes left, time to pick something out and start cleaning up. 

As Kel started to write down which performance he would do on his slip of paper, Aubrey broke the silence between them. 

“Do you think that you’re so good at acting that you don’t even notice you’re doing it sometimes?” Aubrey asked him seriously, looking directly at him.

Kel recoiled in surprise at the question, staring into Aubrey’s eyes. She has her blue eye contacts on again today. The ones where it looks like her eyes are literally glowing. On the outer edges of the contacts he can see the dark brown of her irises. There’s a little voice in the back of his head asking _why did Aubrey start wearing eye contacts anyway?_

Kel cleared his throat, “I don’t know what you mean.” 

Aubrey’s glowing blue eyes continue to stare into Kel’s soul for five more seconds before she backs off, stepping aside and grabbing Kel’s performance slip out of his hands. “I’ll go turn these in for us. See you tomorrow.”

* * *

The rest of Kel’s day goes by rather quickly. His sixth period being study hall, and basketball practice passing in the blink of an eye. He didn’t even truly register it was over until he was in the locker room with his teammates already switching back into his regular clothes to walk home.

One of his teammates, Matt, walked up behind him and asked, “Hey man, what are you gonna do for your birthday this year?”

What.

“What?” Kel asked, unceremoniously.

“Yeah, your birthday! It’s on the 11th right?” Matt scratched his head. “Unless I’m remembering wrong? You’re turning 17?”

Kel just stared. His birthday? “It’s November?” He asked aloud.

“Did you forget you had a birthday? Dude, that’s so sad,” Matt placed his hand on top of Kel’s head. “Has nobody even asked you what you wanted to do yet?”

_No, my parents are too busy about Sally and Hero to think about me._

“Uh, no, not yet, ahaha,” Kel nervously laughed. “I’ll let you know when we plan something though. I guess we’ve just all been worrying about my baby sister to think about anything else.”

Matt cracked a smile. “Well, just let me know when you do. I hate to be the one finding out something crazy happened the next day if I end up missing it.” He winked and walked away to put his clothes into his locker.  


_My birthday’s coming up and nobody’s said anything?_

Kel frowned. Maybe they’ve all just been occupied with processing the events that happened over the last couple of months that his birthday just slipped their mind, is all! Everything is gonna be fine. 

Kel assured himself with a nod of his head and closed his locker.

* * *

When Kel got home, he just wanted to do his homework and go to sleep. Walking through the front door, however, proved that he will do none of that tonight. 

In the living room, there’s a huge open box with packing peanuts all over the floor. His father is trying to assemble a new family computer in the living room. The gigantic monitor face down onto the floor, and the keyboard thrown haphazardly next to it. His father seems to be on the phone with someone, looking at the pc. 

Sally was in a highchair, crying. The TV playing a children’s show on high volume, but not high enough to stifle the cries of an 8 month old baby. Her shirt was full of food stains and spit, and her hair messy and unmanaged. 

His mom was in the kitchen, likely finishing up dinner by the smell of vegetable oil in the air. 

“I’m home,” Kel called out as he left his shoes and jacket by the door. 

Immediately, his mother came out from over the corner. “Welcome back! Can you please go and change Sally? Me and your father are both busy right now.”

Before Kel could even respond, his mom already turned back around the corner, deaf. 

Kel sighed and turned to face his sister. Her face red from crying and arms sticky from food residue. “C’mon baby,” Kel murmured. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” 

He took Sally into their parents room and laid her on a blanket to change her diaper. Then he grabbed extra baby wipes to wipe away the stickiness that was all over her skin. She was still crying, but now it’s not as loud as it was in the living room. He laid her on his chest and rubbed her back, soothing and rocking them both back and forth. As Sally’s cries quieted down, Kel began to speak.

“You’ll always be there for me at least, won’t you Allie?” Kel smiled. He grabbed a little brush and began to detangle her hair. 

It was just them two in the room, Kel cooing and styling Sally’s hair and Sally giggling at Kel in return. A peaceful moment in the household, Kel wished he had Basil’s old camera so he could snap a picture. 

“Hey Family! Come check this out!” His father’s voice echoed throughout the house. 

In the living room, there was a brand-new Computer sitting on the desk in the corner. It’s bulkiness standing out in the cozy living room, and the wires unorganized. 

“We have the internet now,” His Dad began. “I can start to answer work mail from home, and getting a hold of people is going to become a lot more efficient!”

His Mom puts her hands together. “Oh, does that mean we can call Hero more now! Oh that boy almost never answers my calls. What was the point of buying him that phone if he isn’t going to call us,” she sighs. “Hopefully with this he can talk to us more!” 

Sally, from Kel’s shoulder, lets out a loud “Bugh.”

Kel agrees. 

Their parents have always favored Hero a lot more than Kel. Growing up, it wasn’t as obvious, their parents made them share everything and never did something that they didn’t do for the other. It wasn’t until Hero was around Highschool age where his parents began to pay special attention to him. Every report card that came back was a cause for celebration. Any milestone was a cause for a congratulations dinner. Hero became a lot more confident in himself during those years of his life. His parents were his biggest supporters, and he kept pushing himself to never let them down. 

Kel went from being the baby boy of the family to just Little Brother Kel. 

“I’m so excited for Hero to come back home again! He told me he’ll be here for his Thanksgiving break, so now I'm preplanning everything to do! We have to clean up this house, and I have to prepare his favorite food that he hasn’t had in so long since being away…” Kel had tuned her out.

As he stared at the computer, he began to think of Sunny. Before he left, they exchanged numbers and he gave him his new address so communication wasn’t really a problem. Kel was just too busy with school and sports to really genuinely have a real talk with Sunny. Hopefully with having a new computer in the house, Kel can begin rekindling his friendship with him on the right foot.

“...and Hero won’t have to take the train anymore to get here, my baby finally got his driver’s license! He can come see us sooner!” His Mom’s voice trailed back into his senses. 

Kel suddenly remembered, “I have my permit test soon!” He turns to his mom, holding Sally out so she could take her. “I need to go study for that test, it’s really important to me!” 

Hero and Kel had started learning how to drive at the same time, but Hero, being older, actually got to go out and apply for his license while Kel had to wait a couple more years. Kel hates asking for rides from other people and his parents, he’d rather walk to a destination on his own. 

“Oh don’t be silly Kel,” His Mom chastised. “It’s just a permit test, you don’t need to study for that. It’s all common sense!”

“Your studying will always be there in your books, but right now we need for you to take care of your sister,” His father chimed in. “No ands, ifs, or buts!”

Kel feels something break inside his chest. 

Time passes by slowly for Kel as he plays with Sally on the floor absentmindedly while his mom and dad finish up dinner. Dinner was a conversation about what they’d have to do before Hero comes back home, and plans about Thanksgiving Dinner. That night was Kel’s turn to do the dishes. 

When Kel finally got to his room, he was too tired to do anything else. There’s a voice in the back of his head that’s saying 

_If you don’t study, you’ll never be as good as Hero._

Kel changed into his pajamas and lied down onto his bed. He felt empty as he stared at the empty mattress of Hero’s side of the room collecting dust. 

His final thought before letting himself sleep was _I probably won’t ever be._

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on Tumblr! @luvbunnz  
> let me know what you guys think, if i should continue this or just leave it as is!


End file.
